


Nothing's More Important

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cricket, Gen, Snippets, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which James refuses to do something because of his favourite sport. AU! Muggle.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: Challenges [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157





	Nothing's More Important

"The Annual Sports Day is coming up," Miss McGonagall said, looking over her square-shaped glasses. Though they tried to look away and pretend they hadn't heard her, McGonagall stared at each student until they felt uncomfortable under her strict gaze. "I want every single one of you to step up and join the different races. I want you all to participate and win some _thing_."

The students halfheartedly agreed, not really bothered by her speech. They all knew she couldn't _force_ them to do anything. McGonagall knew that too, but she wished to motivate them enough to participate in the races and earn their house points.

Looking around the classroom, she noticed James Potter rocking back and forth, his arm slung over the back of Remus' chair. She cleared her throat loudly and asked, "Mr Potter, are you going to participate in the hurdle race this year? I heard you were a champion back at your previous school."

Remus, Sirius, and Peter snickered under their breaths when they saw the look on James' face. They knew the only reason James had won that race was that he'd needed the toilet. James, ever confident, simply smiled at McGonagall. "Sorry, miss, but I'm not coming to the function. I've got something important that day."

"Nothing can be _that_ important. You have to participate, win _and_ earn points for our class."

"Sorry, miss, but this is really important," James said apologetically just before the bell rang.

Before the boys could leave, McGonagall stopped him by the door. "What's so important that you'll miss this function? Is there any way you can reschedule this thing?"

James bit his lip, hesitant to answer. Finally, he said, "No, there's a cricket match that day."

"You… want to miss the most important function of your year for a… _cricket_ match?" McGonagall had assumed it was something more important. Like a doctor's appointment. But a _cricket match?_

"Well, _yeah_ , it's the quarter-final," he added, shrugging his shoulders.

"You can just watch it later." To her confusion, his friends turned to look at James with wide eyes and open mouths. "Why are you looking at him like that?"

James continued to smile. "Oh, it's nothing. Anyway, I'll see what I can do, miss." He turned around to leave the class, and his friends immediately followed him.

While they were leaving, McGonagall heard Peter say, "You're not coming, are you?"

James shook his head. "Nah, mate, it's the quarter-finals. There's no way in hell I'm going to miss it."

 _Boys will be boys_ , McGonagall thought before she started thinking of who else she could try to recruit for the hurdle race. There was no way she could let Snape's class win. He wouldn't let her live it down.


End file.
